A Date with the Devil
by WriteForYou
Summary: It's wrong. What we're doing is so wrong-on so many levels. We're both playing a dangerous game. But when she kisses me, everything that is supposed to be wrong feels so right. Based on movie D.E.B.S. but with my own twists.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this story is based on the movie D.E.B.S. but with glee characters of course. Main pairing will be Quinntana since they are my OTP. Complete AU and some OOC. I will be throwing my own twists into the story that will differentiate from the movie~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

**Chapter One: The Mission**

Frantically, I throw on my school uniform which consisted of a blue plaid skirt, blue tie, and a white dress shirt. My friends are downstairs yelling at me to hurry up before we are late—_how the heck did they get done before me? _I'm usually the one who is up first since I actually like to eat breakfast…especially my bacon. Mmm…Bacon. So why was today different? Oh yea, I spent all last night talking to my boyfriend…well ex-boyfriend, Finn, on the phone. I broke up with him on one of our dinner dates (which usually consist of him scarfing down a piece of meat while talking with his mouth full. Charming right?) He didn't take it so well. So now he keeps calling me on every single device I have either trying to win me back or asking me why I broke up with him.

Does it even matter why I broke up with him? I mean it's not like he really loved me…he just loved my title. Just like everyone else.

"Quinn! Hurry up!" I hear my best friend's voice echo loudly through the house. I'm hastily fixing my tie when the house phone goes off.

"Hello?" I pick up the cordless phone.

"Quinnie," _Give me a fucking break. _

"Don't call me that. I hate that nickname." I seethe through the phone while fumbling with my books into my bag. "What do you want Finn?"

"I miss you and…" He whines.

"For God's sake! I just spoke to you like two hours ago Finn!" That's how much sleep I got…two fucking hours. "I already said everything last night and have nothing else to say. Now goodbye." I hang up before he got another word in. Throwing the strap of my black backpack on one shoulder I make my way out of the room. Before I head down the stairs my cellphone rings.

"Yea?" I greet inappropriately.

"You can't break up with me Quinn. We're the power couple of the school."

"I don't care about that bullshit Finn. I did break up with you, now deal with it and leave me alone." I growl and turned off my phone.

Walking fast down the hall my watch starts beeping and Finn's face appears. "Quinn! Eight months! We've been together for eight months! We can't break up! After all we've been through together!" He cries.

"Quinn hurry the fuck up!" I hear my friend scream.

"Finn, I can't do this right now. I don't have time." I groan.

"When then? When do you have time for me Quinn? You can't just break up with me like that and expect me not to want more answers!"

"Get over it Finn. We're through. I'm sorry." I click the button on the watch and ended the call.

I hear a voice counting down through the speakers in the house and my friends hollering my name from the bottom of the stairs. _Today is so not my day. _I run down the stairs and send my three friends an apologetic look as we exited the house just in time.

Getting in our blue bug, my best friend—Rachel Berry—backs out of the driveway and towards our academy.

"What took you so long? Mr. Schuester is waiting for us you know?" She says in a reprimanding voice.

"I know. I'm sorry it's just—" Another one of my close friend Brittany leans forward from her seat and reaches between the driver and passenger seat to turn the radio up. The song " " by Alexandra Stan starts playing so loudly I can barely hear my own voice.

Brittany and our other close friend, Tina (who is lighting her cigarette), are both dancing and tapping their feet to the rhythm of the music.

"So what took you so long?" Rachel screams over the music.

"I broke up with Finn."

"What?" Rachel yells with her eyebrows scrunched together. She mustn't have heard me.

"I broke up with Finn!" I yell louder.

"What! You broke up with Finn?" Brittany's wide blue eyes look at me.

"He was a jerk." Tina nonchalantly yells while puffing out smoke.

"Why did you break up with him? I thought everything was fine!" Rachel questions with her voice powering through the loud bass from the speakers.

"It was. But I just didn't feel it…you know?" I tell my friends.

"Feel what?" Brittany tilts her head in confusion.

"She means he was horrible in bed." Tina blurts out.

"What! No!" I refute her statement. "I didn't love him! That's what I mean!"

"What?" They all yell at me over the music.

"I just want to be in love!" The car comes to a stop and the engine turned off as my voice rang embarrassingly loudly in the parking lot.

"Ow. Why are you screaming?" Brittany gives me a strange look. We all jump out of the bug and head into the academy's cafeteria to meet Mr. Schuester—the academy headmaster of our school.

Walking in, we were all greeted by everyone with great admiration just like every single day. I mean, we are the best squad in the entire school so naturally all the other agents look up to us. In the very first booth we see Mr. Schuester seated waiting for us.

"Morning, D.E.B.S." He grins.

Ahh. D.E.B.S. Yes, I am a D.E.B.S.—we all are. D.E.B.S. is an elite secret undercover agency of the government that is designed to protect our country. How do we become D.E.B.S.? Well there's this test: the SAT. You know, the one you take in your junior or senior year that helps determine what college you will be going to. That test you work your ass off studying for because you want to get into a good college. Within the SAT there is this hidden test that measures your ability to become a spy. So those who do well on the secret test get recruited to going to this alias university when in actuality it's an academy training girls to defend the nation from any threat. It's mandatory to go to the academy—you don't really have a say if you want to be part of the agency or not.

We all slide into the booth sitting on each side of Mr. Schuester. "Hey, Mr. Schue." I greet him by his nickname.

"Don't call me that." He sighs. He thinks us calling him that is informal and degrading to his position. But this man has become like a father to us throughout the years we've been together. So we've grown close to him and this is our way of showing him that.

"Morning ." The other girls greet him by the same formality. Mr. Schue sighs but has a small smile on his face.

"Girls." He nods at all of us with a proud smile. "Take your orders now, before Sylvester comes down." Our eyes go wide.

"Sue Sylvester is coming down?" Rachel gasps with excitement. Sue Sylvester is the President of the D.E.B.S. and has powerful relations in our government. She hardly comes to the academy unless it's a dire situation or to help elevate her status.

"Yes. Now order your food before she comes. She has an important message to relay to us according to the voicemail she left on my phone." He tells us. The waitress comes waltzing in with a pen in her hand and her notepad in the other.

"What can I get you ladies?" The waitress says with her scratchy voice.

"I will have Pancakes please! With lots of syrup!" Brittany squeals delightfully.

"A tofu burger with a glass of pink lemonade." Rachel orders.

"Coffee. Black." Tina states insipidly.

"Bacon." I blurt out in the middle of all their orders. The waitress gives me a weird look while my friends and Mr. Schue wear an amused expression.

"Just bacon, sweetie?" The waitress quirks her eyebrow.

"Yes, just bacon." I blush. I didn't get to make my bacon in the dorm house kitchen so I need my fix.

The waitress nods her head and scribbles down our orders. Just as she leaves a woman beams in front of our booth out of thin air.

"Girls." Sue Sylvester had arrived and is now standing before us. She has her chin held high and her lips in a thin line.

"Ms. Sylvester, it is an honor to be in…" Rachel is cut off with a single lift of Sue Sylvester's hand.

"I only have limited time to talk to you since I have a press conference to attend in about a few minutes." She looks down at her watch. "So shut your traps and listen to what I have to say." Rachel deflates a little and then puts her serious face back on. Sue Sylvester stares at us intensely and speaks in a grave tone. "Santana Diamonds has return back to the states." We all gasp (except for Brittany who has a confused look on her face.)

"Oh shit." Tina mumbles.

"You," She points to each one of us. "Are responsible for watching her every single move and to gather information to what her next scheme is. Remember, you're D.E.B.S. Schuester, inform these girls their tasks and get a move on it." With that, Sue Sylvester de-pixelates and vanishes before our eyes.

"Wow." Rachel leans back into the seat with.

"I can't believe she's back." I say with a subtle hint of excitement. "I'm writing a thesis on her."

"Wait, who is Santana Diamonds?" Brittany questions.

"Santana Diamonds." Mr. Schue pulls out a remote and clicks a button that presented a hologram filled with information in front of us. A picture of Santana Diamonds and a brief surface-level biography appears. "A.K.A. Santana Lopez. Last surviving member of the notorious Lopez family that caused havoc with their brute and devious nature. The Lopez's were in a blood feud with the Puckerman's" Several newspaper pop up with the headlines 'Lopez vs. Puckerman' with various scandals and murders.

"Eventually the feud caused both families to die out and when Santana's father died she inherited everything that was his. She's most known for smuggling, robbery, allegedly accused of the almost sinking of Australia, and of course," A clip of Santana shows up with her inside of a vault. "Stealing diamonds." Mr. Schue clicks the button again with new images flashing. "She's protected by numerous loyal mercenaries who are led by this man." A picture of a blonde tall man with weirdly huge lips and green eyes appears with the name 'Sam' flashing at the bottom. "Three times we have tried to apprehend her. Each time failed. About two years ago she disappeared and hasn't been seen or heard from since." He closes the hologram and puts the tiny remote back in the inside of his pocket.

"Yikes." Brittany looks at us with surprise written all over her face.

"That's not even the worst part." I shake my head.

"What is?" Brittany bites her lips in anticipation.

Mr. Schue looks at us seriously. "No one has ever fought her and lived to tell the tale." He says darkly. The thick intense atmosphere is broken when the waitress comes over with our food.

"Here you go ladies." She gives everyone their dishes. "Bacon for you, my dear." She sets down a plate of hot crispy bacon in front of me and my mouth instantly waters.

Taking a bite of her tofu burger, Rachel asks "Why do you think she's back in town?" She looks at Mr. Schue.

Mr. Schue takes out the hologram remote again and clicks it. "According to my intel, she's here to meet this woman." A picture of a blonde Russian woman appears with a vast description of her crimes and bio. "Ninotchka Kaprova. Freelance assassin. She is meeting with Santana Diamonds tonight at eight at the restaurant Breadsticks." He looks at each of us. "The mission is to find out what the meeting is about. Strictly surveillance. Do not try to apprehend her, understood?" We all nod at the same time. "Rachel you're in charge." Rachel nods. "Quinn, you're second." I nod at him while scarfing down my bacon strips. "Be careful, D.E.B.S." Mr. Schue gives us one final look then beams out from our booth.

"What does a reclusive and hot-headed criminal mastermind want with a Russian assassin?" I say while chewing on the last strip of bacon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the lovely messages and taking the time to read this fic! I'm sorry this didn't come out sooner but I will try my best to update every week! (If homework and stuff don't get in the way that is...) Well here is chapter 2!(It's a short one...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee...if I did, I would have somehow convinced Dianna Agron to stay on cast for one last season as Santana's love interest instead of Demi Lovato. Sigh. **

**Chapter Two: Blind Date**

Driving into the garage of the abandon warehouse, I hop off my sleek black Ducati and throw my helmet at one of my henchmen who was idly standing off to the side.

"Welcome back from your joyride." Sam walks beside me. "You done running away now?" He nudges me. I groan at him and walk into the common area of our evil lair where most of my crew worked on weapons or spar. I make an attempt to make it up the stairs to my private room at the far end of the building which was secluded from everyone else. But Sam grabs me by the elbow and drags me to the main holographic screen in the middle of the entire room.

"Will you just look at her?" I reluctantly turn to look at the blonde Russian woman on the holographic screen.

"So she's an assassin?" I try to sound interested.

"Yea, she flew in from Prague and is re-locating to the states. We were tipped that she was available." He says seriously in a business matter.

"Where's the meeting?" I chew my nails.

"In 20:00 hours. Meeting at a restaurant called Breadsticks. Trendy, fancy, delicious appetizers, and discreet." Sam stares at me with his green eyes twinkling waiting for me to give him the answer he wants.

"Cancel it." I turn around and briskly move up to the second floor to my private room.

"What!" Sam follows me at the same pace. "You know how much we put into this? It's already set up!"

Once I was on the second floor, I move past my henchmen who were playing pool and drinking at the mini bar that was built. Moving towards my private room, I grab a bottle of Jack Daniels from the bar on the way.

"Santana! You can't keep running away from love!" Sam yells loudly for every one of my crew to hear. Did he have to say that out loud? I flip him off and continue to my room with Sam trailing behind closely.

I flung my door open and stormed inside with Sam pestering me still. "I don't do blind dates Sam!" I throw my arms up.

"It's not a blind date when you've already seen her face!" _Yes it is! I know nothing about her besides that she gets a kick out of killing!_

Taking a swig of the drink in my hand, I plop down on my king sized bed. "Just tell her I got sick or something."

"San, it's been two years!" He grabs the bottle from my lips. I sit up trying to snatch the bottle back but he holds it up in the air far from my reach. "You have to get out there." I roll my eyes at him. I kick Sam in the shin making him fumble forward in pain, allowing me to grab the alcoholic beverage.

"I am out there…" I retaliate with another large gulp. "Remember, I went out with that hot guitarist in that Indie band! Who kept talking and talking and talking." I stand up and walk over to my dresser.

"No, _we_ went out." He motions between us. "Then you ran off claiming you had food poisoning leaving the poor girl behind with me confused!"

"Yea, well…she talked too much and had too much make-up on." I grumble while flipping through my clothes.

"Stop making excuses, San. I know what you're doing." Once again, he takes the bottle from my grasp. _I swear if he does that again I'm going to cut that hand off. _Sam stands in front of me with his arms crossed. "You're trying to drown yourself in booze," He waves the bottle at me. "And work yourself in all these little schemes to end the world or to cause chaos just to ignore the emptiness that bitch left in your heart. You were dumped, Santana."

I get annoyed. "I was not _dumped_!" I stomp my feet.

"You were. And it sucks." He pats my back. "But it's been two years and you spent it wallowing in Antarctica and…"

"It was in Iceland you imbecile and I was not wallowing. I was trying to discover more ways to wreak havoc on the world in an isolated area." I look him in the eye defiantly.

"And," He continues ignoring my statement. "You need to get over it and get back in the game, Santana." Sam puts his hand on my shoulders and looks at me softly. "You can't keep running away because you're afraid to get hurt." He shushes me when I was about to argue. "You have a hot date tonight with a Russian assassin." He wiggles his eyebrows at me. "Now would you please just go on the blind date?" Sam gives me his pout. "Please?"

"God, fine!" I throw my hands up. "I'll go on the stupid blind date!" Sam does a fist pump in the air while I turn back to my clothes, now looking for something to wear tonight.

"Promise me you'll be open?" I crane my head to meet his eyes.

"Open to what?"

"Open to love." Sam says in a sappy tone. _He must be hanging out with Blaine and Kurt too much. _I roll my eyes at his antics and turn back at the dresser.

_What to wear? _

**Breadsticks 8:10 p.m. **

"Would you just go in already?" Sam exasperates. "It will be fine!" I've spent the past ten minutes bickering with Sam in our red mustang about reasons why I shouldn't go on the date and how it could be disastrous.

I lay my forehead on the steering wheel. "Why is it so hard for a bad-ass like me to go on a stupid blind date?" Sam chuckles softly. "I mean I blow up buildings and beat the crap out of people but I can't even bring myself to go on a date!" I groan frustrated at myself.

Sam rubs my back. "Because love isn't easy."

"I'm not aiming for love tonight dude." I sit back up.

"I know. But stuff like this isn't easy. Especially for an emotionally stunted person like you." He teases.

"Hey! I am not—" He puts a finger on my lips and unbuckles my seat-belt.

"Go, Santana. Relax and just have a good time." I nod at him feeling a little bit better and swallow the lump in my throat and exited the vehicle.

Entering the restaurant, I'm leaded to a table with a Russian blonde who is sitting down tapping her fingers impatiently.

"Hey." I scratch the back of my head and sit down. "I'm Santana Diamonds." I hold out my hand trying to be all formal and shit.

She glares at me. "You're late." The assassin says in a thick accent. My hand drops and I internally sigh.

"Uh, yea. Sorry about that." I tap my foot nervously. The conversation doesn't pick up and we're both silent. Despite the place being filled with chatter and smooth jazz in the background, the thick fog of awkwardness hung over us intensely. I hate awkward silences…_so _much.

The waiter walks over to us in his red blazer. "Would you like to start off with wine ladies?" He asks holding out a bottle.

"Yes. God, yes. Please." I grab the bottle and peer over at the blonde girl who was timidly chewing her nails. "Wine good with you?" I wave the red wine at her.

She looks at me straight in the eye. "Vodka." Ninotchka says thickly.

My eyes widen a little at abrasiveness. "Okay, then." I look up at the waiter who seems to be sharing my expression. "Vodka for the lady please." The waiter nods his head and makes his way back to the kitchen.

Feeling the awkward silence kick in again, I decide to start up a conversation. "So you're an assassin right?" This seems to work since her face lights up.

"Ja'!" She says. Ninotchka is now droning on about her life as an assassin and how she got there. She's talking about maiming and all her grotesque killings. _Yup, great conversation right before dinner. Skinning people alive and castrating them. Fantastic._

God, now she's talking about different ways she executes her targets. "So!" I interject quickly taking a large gulp of my glass of wine. "Did you want to be anything else besides an assassin?" I try to steer conversation away from her killing sprees.

Ninotchka goes silent for a moment and taps her chin thoughtfully. "I've always wanted to be a dancer!" She starts doing this weird dance in her seat and I feign interest.

_This is the last time I let Sam set me up on a blind date. _I feel myself getting extremely uncomfortable at the moment. Ninotchka has stopped the weird dancing in her seat and went back to discussing the proper ways to decapitate someone. _I think I'm going to be sick…_And then a light bulb goes off in my head. I scrunch my face and clutch my stomach. I make a loud moaning noise that stops Ninotchka in the middle of her story.

"What is wrong?" She asks with concern in her thick Russian accent.

I clutch my stomach and open one eye to look at her. "I-I don't feel too good."

Ninotchka's mouth opens wide then clenches close. "A-re you blowing me?" She grits out.

"What?" I gape at her with wide eyes.

"Off! Are you blowing me off?" She growls and then a flash of pain washes over. "Is it because I am not beautiful enough?"

"What! No!" I try to calm her down. Angry and low self-esteemed assassin is not good. Not good. "I think I just got food poisoning or something." We both start talking over each other. Me trying to calm Ninotchka down and Ninotchka yelling at me about how I'm blowing her off. Which I'm not…not really.

Then in the middle of our "conversation", something drops in my soup from the ceiling. We both go quiet and look curiously at my soup bowl. I use the spoon to scoop up the object that fell in and find a silver bracelet. _What the heck?_ I look up and my mouth goes dry. _Oh shit. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I'm sorry I didn't update sooner...college stuff . Hopefully many of the lovely reviewers and followers are still with me-I promise, the story will pick up after this ;).**

**Chapter 3: Never Again.  
**

Way above from the entire scenery where our presence is hardly noticeable, my friends and I were seated on metal seats that were attached to wires hooked to the ceiling—they were almost like swings. Our squad was in position, awaiting Santana Diamonds arrival. We already see the Russian assassin down below us who is currently biting her nails and tapping her foot. We're all in our own worlds: Rachel is reading a D.E.B.S. magazine, Tina is making small puffs of smoke, Brittany is toying with her spy gear, and I'm taking pictures of the scenery below me.

"Hey, Quinn, look at this!" Rachel nudged me. I turn my head from my canon camera to look at Rachel stabbing her finger at an ad in the magazine. "It says Miss Sylvester is looking for recruits into the Bureau. I'm going to apply." She says excitedly. Rachel has always been dedicated to being a D.E.B.S. and enjoys the power of being in control and giving orders. Sure she goes crazy about rules and such, but Rachel is strong-willed and intelligent. She pushes me forward and keeps me from losing track of reality. She keeps me from staying stuck in a moment like the still pictures I take despite the beauty and complexity of them. These are all the reasons why she's my best friend.

"That's cool. You'll definitely be a shoe in for the position!" I say enthusiastically while going back to snapping snippets of the people below us and their surroundings. Rachel goes back to droning on and on about getting a high position in the Bureau and being in the presence of Miss Sylvester.

I zone her out as I start zooming the camera lens to get a closer shot of what I had my eyes on. My focus was on the front door of the restaurant trying to take candid shots of people walking through. I took a shot of an elderly couple, a family of five, and a group of middle-aged rich women. I turn my lens to zoom in more, but I zoomed so close that my camera focused on a pair of dark brown eyes. The most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen. The person's eyes were filled with anxiety and a smidgen of annoyance. The way the light reflected off her brown orbs highlighted the warm colors that made the inside of my stomach do tiny flips. _This person must be stunning. _I zoomed out slowly to reveal fair tanned skin and a cute nose. I zoomed out some more to find her beautiful cheekbones. I zoomed out more and saw a nervous smile on her lips and then…

"Oh shit." I gasped and dropped the camera so fast that it would have fallen if it weren't attached to a strap around my neck.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"She's here." Tina said with a cigarette hanging loosely by her lips. We all gaped at Santana Diamonds. She was wearing a white trench coat that covered her black tank and black combat boots. Her raven locks cascaded past her shoulders as she sauntered over to the table in her tight leather pants. I gulped as I watched the way she swayed her hips and I instantly felt my throat go dry.

"I can't believe it's really her." Rachel awed for a moment. She then shook her head and turned to Brittany. "Brittany what are they talking about?"

"Uhmm…" Brittany smiled sheepishly as she tried to untangle herself from the wires.

"Oh give it here!" Tina roughly untangled the wires and snatched the spy gear.

"So, what are they talking about?" Rachel repeated but with more force.

"They're talking about," She pulled the cigarette from her mouth. "About killing, how to kill, and skinning people alive…" Tina shudders.

"Eww." Brittany cringes. Then an incoming call comes from the walkie talkie in Brittany's lap. "Hello? Over?" She says in an uncertain tone.

"Put her on, Britt." A male voice resonates from the device. I shake my head at Brittany telling her not to give it to me but she shoves the walkie talkie in my arms anyways.

I sigh. "What, Finn?"

"When are we going to talk Quinn?" I roll my eyes at how pathetic he sounded.

"I'm busy right now, Finn. I don't have time right now." I throw the device back at Brittany who barely catches it. I try to bring my attention back to my camera and the raven-haired devil below us when a man suddenly drops down attached to a black rope. He was wearing the black uniform and vest of Homeland Security. It was Finn.

"Jeezus!" I jump at the sudden sight of him right next to me.

"We have time now, Quinn. Now tell me why you broke up with me." He looks at me seriously.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed. "We're on a mission."

"This is our mission. You're compromising it!" Rachel growled.

"What? You think you guys are the only one who knows Santana Diamonds is in town?" He looks around the entire scope of the building and we all follow his gaze. "Everyone is here. FBI, CIA, etc. Everyone is here to watch Santana Diamonds." Our mouths drop as we notice all the agents armed.

"This is absurd." Tina shakes her head.

"Yea, well get over it." Finn glares at Tina then looks back at me. "Now, talk Quinn." He demands.

I scoff. "I don't have to talk if I don't want to." I put my camera away carefully in my bag.

"You have to give me answers Quinn!" Finn practically yells. "I need to know why you broke up with me! We've been together for months! EIGHT MONTHS!" He gets louder. "Just tell me why!"

"Jeez, Finn." Brittany covers her ears with her hands. "You're loud."

"Yea, you're too fucking loud." Rachel hisses. "Keep it down."

"I will once Quinn—"

"I wasn't in love with you." I interject. From the corner of my eyes, I see Rachel, Tina, and Brittany pressing a button that shifted their seats far away from Finn and me.

Finn rolls his eyes and glares at me darkly. "I guess no one is good enough for the perfect score."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I glare at him but receive no response. Finn, instead, looks down at my wrists and forcefully grabs it.

"Ouch!" I yelp in pain from his strong grip. Immediately the girls come by my side with guns pointed at Finn.

"Let her go." Rachel barks.

"Relax." Finn loosens his grip a bit. He lifts my wrist up and points at the silver bracelet dangling. "I just want this back. It's my father's and he got it from an ambassador when he worked in the agency. It's a one of a kind."

"Seriously, we have to do this now?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Yes. I want it back _now_." He crosses his arms.

"Fine." I struggle with the hook of the bracelet trying to unlatch it. Seeing my struggle, Finn tries to unlatch it too. He only made it harder to do. Now we were both struggling to take the bracelet off.

"Just," Finn tries to unhook the jewelry with his clumsy fingers.

"Stop. Just let me do it." I back away from him.

"No almost go it…" Finn tugs harder on the bracelet and I pull further back trying to get my hand back. And then, a soft click is heard between the two of us. "Got it!" He proclaims loudly as I yank my hand back swiftly. "Now give it to me." He holds out his hand.

"What? You just took it off didn't you?" I furrow my eyebrows. We both look at my wrist then down below us simultaneously. Finn and I both gasp when we see a shimmering silver bracelet falling right into Santana Diamond's soup. _Oh shit. _

Almost in slow motion, I see the Latina rise her head up slowly and scan the entire area above her. Her brown eyes stop and make contact with mine—a cold shiver runs down my spine at the intensity of her gaze. Santana slowly sinks her hand in the pocket in her coat without ever letting go of my gaze. _Her eyes are so beautiful. _I'm suddenly pulled out of the trance when I see my friends and the rest of the government agencies whip out their guns and point at Santana.

"Quinn…" Brittany hisses at me.

What? I look down at her making a gesture for me to pull out my gun…oh. I whip out my gun and aim at Santana (who has an incredulous look on her face). In one swift motion, Santana Diamonds leaves her seat and jumps behind the counter. Everyone starts firing their guns at her all at once but not a single bullet grazed Santana Diamonds.

"Let's go." Rachel orders. Each one of us grab onto a rope that takes us down to the ground. The people in the restaurant flee from their food and run towards the exit screaming as gunshots are being fired.

Santana jolts up from behind the counter and starts shooting at us. The girls and I duck on the ground trying to dodge the bullets. Santana rolls a grenade our way that lands right in front of Brittany.

"Uh you guys…" Brittany's blue eyes widen as she scoots back.

We all back up away from the bomb and sought shelter from the explosion. There was thick fog of smoke that hindered our vision and from my peripherals I see the Russian assassin, Ninotchka, make a hasty exit with a cigarette in her mouth.

Rachel is the first to lunge up from the ground and charge towards Santana with her gun, shooting bullets repeatedly. Santana does a barrel-roll on the ground and aims towards Rachel's head. Rachel jumps behind a pillar just in time to dodge the bullet while Brittany, Tina, and I immediately rush to Rachel's side to aid her. All four of us begin shooting simultaneously at Santana, thinking that outnumbering her would cause her to surrender. Obviously, the girl lives up to her notorious clandestine and undefeated reputation.

Santana shields herself behind a metal table as she runs across the room-effectively dodging all our bullets. She then tosses another grenade our way and discards her "shield" on the ground, causing a loud clang when it makes contact with the tiled floor.

Coughing slightly, Rachel cocks her gun and looks at us seriously. "Tina, you will go with me this way. Quinn and Brittany go that way." Rachel orders us.

Brittany shuffles her feet. "But…Mr. Schue said not to engage or try to apprehend her." She looks down at the ground meekly.

Rachel steps forward with her hands on her hips. "Brittany what is this?" Rachel points at the small rainbow striped pin on her shirt.

Brittany lifts her head up and stares at the pin Rachel was referring to. "Your stripes…" Brittany mumbles.

"Right. And what do they symbolize?" Rachel presses.

"They symbolize a D.E.B.S. courageous act during unspeakable danger and is a mandatory requirement in order to graduate." Brittany breathes out fast.

"Correct. And out of all four of us here, who doesn't have one?" Brittany drops her head and points her finger at herself. "That's right. And who is in charge of recommending you to an administrator to give you those stripes?" Brittany points at Rachel. _I hate when Rachel puts Britt down like this…but Brittany needs the push. _"Right. So, now do what I say and follow orders." Brittany nods submissively. "Now that that's settled. Split up." Rachel and Tina run in the opposite direction of us.

"Come on, Britt. Let's go." I speed down the hallway, pushing myself through the crowd of people panicking and trying to exit, while Brittany tries to catch up with me. Finally thrusting myself out of the crowd, I push through two swinging double doors and step out onto the black asphalt of the abandoned street behind the restaurant. The crescent moon glowed in the dark night, providing a source of light on this surprisingly chilly night. I turn my head around expecting a tall blue-eyed blonde to be panting alongside me. But there was no one.

"Britt?" I call out. No answer. My eyes peer left to right, looking for any signs of Brittany…or anyone at all. My eyes land on a gray double door in front of me and my gut tells me that's where I will find Santana Diamonds—so I make haste and sprint to through the door alone with no backup. I mean, I am the _"Perfect Score"._ Whatever that means.

Entering the door, I find myself in a room filled with cardboard boxes that were stacked almost to the ceiling. There was a waft of chilly air that kissed down my spine making the hair on the back of my neck stand. I lift my watch communicator to my lips, "Brittany?" No response. "Rachel? Tina?" Nothing. I drop my hand and tighten my grasp on the cool silver gun. _I can do this. _I reassured myself.

A sudden crash is heard and my heart rate quickens. I start running down the desolated aisle when suddenly I collide into a body with full force that sends me tumbling on top of the person. My head lands between soft mounds and a breeze of honeysuckle perfume tickles my nose.

Lifting my head up swiftly, I open my mouth to apologize.

"I'm so sorry."

"Watch where you're going!" The voice below me says over my apology. My eyes widen at the rasp and fierce voice, causing me to tremble as the goose bumps on my arms rise. Promptly I push myself upwards as Santana scrambles to her feet, cursing under her breath.

"Shit." We both say as we fumble with our weapons. At the same time, we aim our guns at each other and lock eyes. Her fierce dark brown eyes are burning into me intensely, they're nothing compared to the pictures in the papers.

"You're a D.E.B." She hisses. Her hatred rolls clearly off her tongue and the taste of bitterness she is exuding with her posture enrages me.

I roll my eyes at her and straightened my posture. "And you're Santana Diamonds. You're observational skills are astounding. It seems like the papers were all talk about you." I scoff.

Her eyes go comically wide and the sound of her jaw unhinging gives me a sense of accomplishment. "W-what?" She points her gun at me with more force. "You should be pissing your pants right now! Just like all the other spineless agents that I killed!" Her eye twitches slightly at her last statement but is immediately masked as she raises her chin and stabs the tip of her gun at my chest.

I return the gesture with equal force. "Pfft. If you could kill then why are you hiring an assassin? Afraid to get your hands dirty?"

Santana grits her teeth. "You D.E.B.S. are so annoying! I'm in town for less than a week and you guys hound me! You guys come and spy on my private life! Even though you helped me getting out of that stupid blind date, you had no—"

"Wait you were on a blind date?" I interrupt her quickly with my eyes widening. _Well shit. _

Santana falters a bit and her cheeks redden. _That's something I thought I would never see…_She scratches the back of her head with her free hand. "Well, uh yea. What's it to you?" She growls in defensiveness.

"Nothing…it's just," I can't believe she's into girls. I mean, I should have guessed it but…that completely thwarts my thesis.

"Thesis?" She tilts her head and arches a brow. _Oh did I say that out loud?_

"Uh…yea." I shuffle my feet on the ground. "I-I'm writing a thesis on you for my Criminal Minds class…" I blush. God, I must seem like a freak right now. _Wait, why do I care? _

"Well…" She gives me a confused look. "That class seems…interesting?" She quirks her eyebrow up.

My inner nerd suddenly feels the urge to appear. "Oh it is! We get to see the inner workings behind a criminals mind and we deconstruct the reasons for their actions through intensive psychoanalysis. For instance, my paper was on the psychoanalysis of your personality based on your actions and background. The information on you is scarce so it was—is, quite hard to write my thesis on you. I've researched and researched on you—for countless of hours in the dingy cold library at our academy. I only found a few candid shots—which were horribly captured—and articles that basically all said the same thing."

I let out a puff of air and crossed my arms, forgetting that there was a sociopath holding a gun at me. "Santana Diamonds has escaped once again. Agents found dead—a tragic mystery. Santana Diamonds steals, kills, destroys…I mean they could have done more research or searched for more evidence! My thesis can't magically finish itself with the unsubstantial and anecdotal information on you! Do you know how hard it is to write about you?" Santana shrugs her shoulders and I see the corner of her lips curling up slightly.

"But I can't choose any other criminal because you're…well you're the most notorious and mysterious one! So it's a challenge…and I love challenges! But no, you have to be all sneaky and go hide off somewhere in Alaska!" I throw my arms up and let out a deep sigh. I turn around when I hear laughing. "What?" I furrow my brows at the tanned girl laughing at me (who by the way still has her gun pointed at my chest).

"Nothing." She shakes her head and looks at me…but differently this time. There is a lighter shine in her eyes and more relaxed. "I just didn't know I had a devoted fan." She stifles her laughter.

I drop my jaw. "I am not your _fan!_" I glare at her.

"Yea, sure." She smirks. "It's okay. You're a cute one." Santana Diamonds winks at me. Is she _flirting _with me? I think for a moment but only thing replaying in my mind is: _'She thinks I'm cute.' _My face must be red by now because Santana Diamonds is grinning at me with playful eyes.

Santana drops her arm that was holding the gun to her side and extends the opposite to me. "So, truce?"

_Is she kidding me? _"No. You're still a criminal and I'm still the cop." I point my gun to her again. Santana moves closer to me and stops mere inches before me—if it wasn't for the gun between us…_our lips would_—I shake my head.

"Come, on. You don't want to turn me in." Her hot breath brushes against my flushed skin. "You know…you seem different from the other D.E.B.S. Why is that?" Santana tries to move in closer but I step back hastily and point my gun at her with more assertiveness.

"Santana Diamonds, you have the right to remain…" I start stating the Miranda Rights to her.

"Oh, come on!" Santana rolls her eyes and throws her arms up. I continue the entire spiel despite Santana's annoyed groans. "This is stupid." Santana lunges towards me and I freeze in place. Rachel would have yelled at me to shoot. Mr. Schue would have told me to run. But my mind couldn't register any of that…not when I'm pushed against the thick towering boxes with Santana's lips inches away from mine. She gazes at me deeply with her brown eyes glinting with mirth and one hand holding both of my hands by the wrist above my head. "You don't have the guts to anyways." She breathes lowly.

"You…you have the…" I try to finish reciting the Miranda rights but my words fall short when Santana puts her gun in her jacket and uses that same hand to brush her thumb on my lips.

"You talk way too much, blondie." My gaze shifts to her red full lips and my heart accelerates. Santana inches closer to me and instinctively I lean forward, succumbing to whatever it was that was going on between the she-devil and I at the moment.

"Quinn!" I hear Brittany's voice yell. I immediately push Santana backwards and turned myself around. I mentally prepared myself for a verbal smack down by my friends for fraternizing with the enemy...if that's what I even should call it. I suddenly see a blonde head jogging down the path and headed towards me with a frustrated Rachel and bored Tina running behind her.

"Are you okay? I got lost in the crowd, I'm sorry." Brittany takes my hand and gives me an apologetic look.

"It's okay, Britt." I pat her on the shoulder. I then look at Rachel and Tina who had an annoyed look. "You guys it wasn't what it looked like and—"

"I can't believe Santana Diamonds escaped." Rachel's voice drowns out mine. _Escaped? She's right—_I spin around to look for the she-devil only to find her gone.

"Where did she go?" I said out loud.

"Who?" Tina asks.

"S-santana Diamonds! She was here!"

"Quinn, did you fall or hit your head or something?" Rachel asks genuinely concerned.

"No! Rach, I'm serious! She was here!" How in the world did she leave so swiftly and soundlessly!

"Quinn, that's insane! If she was, you would be dead right now." Thanks, Rachel. You have so much confidence in me.

"Rachel, I'm—"

"Uh…guys." Brittany interrupts. "Look at the ground." We all follow Brittany's gaze and drop our jaws.

Tina drops the cigarette from her lips. "Diamonds…" She gasps out. The entire floor was scattered with diamonds everywhere, shimmering brightly.

"She was here." Rachel stumbles back a little. "And you were with her." I nod my head.

Tina bends down and picks up the glimmering stone. "Do you know what this means?" She says while inspecting the diamond, as if trying to determine if it was real or not. Tina stands up and stares at me intently. "You are the first person who has ever fought Santana Diamonds," _Fought? There was hardly any of that going on. _"And lived to tell the tale." The girls stare at me with shocked, yet admirable, eyes.

"Haha, yea. Fought. That I did." I lie through my teeth. If I told them what actually happened I will be eaten alive by not only them, but the entire D.E.B.S. student body and administrators. I will just keep this to myself…it's not like I'm ever going to see Santana Diamonds again. Nope. Never again.


End file.
